Not Again
by MiracleTheUnicorn
Summary: My first story. I see chemistry between the two of them. Hope you like it. Lemons


It was the day of the big fight, the CFC championship. By no surprise, Goomer had made it and he was facing Quincy "Quick Hands" Mathews. The biggest fight of his MMA career and he could only think of one thing, Cat. Ever since he met her, if he was doing badly in the ring, he would think of his opponent hurting his little red-head.

The fight was about to start. Dice, Sam and Cat would always come to his matches. He loved seeing them in the sidelines, cheering him on. And by them, he means her. He loved seeing her big, brown eyes that were accented by her beautiful, glowing skin. And that smile, would always make him weak at the knees.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!"

The fight seemed to go fairly quick. One round after another, right punch, left kick, uppercut and all the rest. Goomer had sent the final punch to Quick Hands' jaw, causing a knockout, winning him the match. He was so elated, he would now be known as the National CFC MMA Champion of 2013.

Sam, Cat and Dice ran into the ring to congratulate the champion. Cat ran up to Goomer, he lifted her off the ground, spinning her around in joy. He put her down on the ground, still holding her lower back, her leg was lifted off the ground. Everything seemed to slow down as their eyes meet. Goomer heart started racing, his heart started to take over his mind, he knew it wouldn't be right but he didn't care. He leaned in for a surprise kiss, soft and passionate. In those 3 seconds, the whole world stopped, it was only him and Cat who mattered. When he let go, he saw a blank stare on Cat's face, much like the one he has all the time. He moved on to the next congratulator, because he couldn't bear to hear what Cat would say.

"AFTER PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Sam yelled.

Goomer's crew and more came to the Valentine/Puckett residence for the party. Cat tried to forget about her little encounter with Goomer but she couldn't, it continuously lingered in her head. The more it did, the more she loved the thought of them being together. Her and her small self wrapped around his big muscular arms. And that kiss, she could only imagine what it would be like longer. It's amazement that a man with such big stature could give such a tender kiss. When she thought about it, chills were sent up her spine. She couldn't hold up any longer. She had to confront him about it.

"Goomer, I need to talk to you."

"A-about what?"

"The kiss that we just had."

"What kiss?"

"Goomer, you know what I'm talking about."

"I-I gotta go now."

Cat knew for a fact Goomer was playing dumb. The party was coming to a close and people were leaving. Goomer wanted to go home as well, he said his goodbyes and was on his way. Cat couldn't let him go without a fight.

"Goomer? GOOMER! Goomer, please just hear me out! I can't stop thinking about you and that kiss! It's eating me alive and it's hurting me even more because you are ignoring me. I don't know what I would do without you. Please ju—"

He had turned around and grabbed her closer and their lips clashed together, his big hands cupped her face, feeling her wet tears. It felt like a million buildings collapsed and exploded at once. When he let go she smiled sweetly at him, causing him to smile as well. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Cat, I'm so sorry. I hate seeing you hurt. Beautiful girls like you should never be hurtin'. You're like gravity, I'm so attracted to you. Shucks, I just don't wanna lose what we have."

His head went down, looking at the ground, Cat lifted it up so they could meet eyes again.

"We have to try, you know, take a risk."

"Okay, I like risks. Risks are good, risks are fun."

Their lips met again, but this time, even more passionate. Their bodies close together. Goomer pulls Cat even closer causing her to gasp a bit. Goomer's tongue peeks out asking Cat's permission to come in and she allows him to. Things are getting more and more intense by the second. Their bodies are asking for more, their hands are exploring places they haven't been before. Goomer lifts Cat off her feet again, wrapping her legs around his waist, causing her to squeal. Cat feels Goomer grinning when their kissing, so she does the same. Goomer walks towards the door, still holding Cat. Her back hits the door and she gives a slight moan.

"A-are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go on."

Goomer opens the door and carries Cat to her and Sam's bedroom. He drops her on her bed gently and climbs on top of her, she began to giggle causing him to laugh along. They continue to make out but they both know they want more.

"Uh, Cat… Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Mhmm, 100%."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, Goomer."

"But, I don't wanna hurt—"

Cat turned over and climbed on top of Goomer. She smiled seductively and took off her blouse, revealing her lace green and pink bra. Goomer stared in awe at Cat's glowing, sexy body.

"Now you know I'm sure."

Goomer sat up to make out with Cat even more. He began to take off her clothes and her his. The more Cat moaned, the more Goomer wanted to be in her. She laid down on her back, letting Goomer do the rest. As he moved down her body, kissing her neck and collarbone, he spotted her perfectly sized breasts and cupped them. He loved the way they felt in his hands, she loved how gentle he was with her. He licked her nipple, she moaned and grinned in pleasure.

"Oh, Goomer."

He did the same to the other and she gave the same reaction. When he went faster, she bit her lip to stop from yelling. He moved closer and closer to her sex, kissing her stomach as he went down. He finally got there. He admired how pink she was, like cotton candy, he thought if she would tastes like that too. He started sucking her clit and pumping his 2 fingers in her sex, going faster and faster, she moaned louder and louder. The faster he went, the more she wanted him.

"Goomer, I want you inside of me."

"Patience, Cat."

"NOW." She groaned

He slipped down his boxers and revealed his length. Cat had done this before, once or twice, and of course, she had seen them before, but never had she seen one so… tall. As he entered her, she bit her lip even harder. Soon enough, all of him was in her. Goomer started to make out with Cat again as he gently rocked his hips. Cat rocked her hips as well to signal Goomer that she was ready for more. He started moving quickly, Cat moaned into Goomer's mouth. Her walls tightened, causing Goomer to moan into Cat's mouth.

After it was over, Cat and Goomer were cuddling in her bed.

"Baby, I gotta go back to my apartment." He said regretfully

"Really?"

He nodded in agreement. He carefully got up, making sure not to hurt his delicate Cat. He put on his clothes and his shoes. Cat got on her knees on her bed, covering herself with the bed sheets.

"Stay the night. Please?"

"Sorry, I really gotta go back, it's getting la—"

Cat pulled him by his sweater, closer to her body, kissing and fondling with him. She pulled him closer to the bed for another round. He smiled at Cat's smart attempt.

"Oh, not again."


End file.
